Typically, a web browser needs to receive dependent resources associated with different links and URLs before it can complete the rendering of a webpage. Efficient delivery of these dependent resources can significantly improve the end-user experience. Therefore, improved techniques for delivering different types of resources corresponding to a webpage would be desirable.